Be My Voice
by G-Dragon's number one fan
Summary: Naruto is the youngest and best voice actor in the world, what happens when his family is killed and he has to live with his godfather Iruka? Well, he has to go to school that is what. Let's watch as Naruto meets Sasuke and falls in love. AU SasuNaru YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Voice**

**Summary-**

Naruto is the youngest and best voice actor in the world, what happens when his family is killed and he has to live with his godfather Iruka? Well, he has to go to school that is what. Let's watch as Naruto meets Sasuke and falls in love. How will poor little Naruto face Sasuke's fan-girls.

* * *

**Chapter one-

* * *

**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock turning it off before he pushed himself up onto his knees and stretched while yawning. He retched over to his bed side table and grabbed the remote and turned his T.V. on. He glared at the television when the Pokemon came on, he then got out of bed and walked over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform and began to dress. After he got dressed he walked to his bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, once that was done he he walked over to his bed side table and turned the television off then walked out of his room and down the hall way to the living room. As he walked down the hall way, he stopped and began to pound on his guardian's bedroom door until the he pulled the door opened and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke guardian had shoulder length sliver hair, which was usually defying gravity when fixed, one deep blue eye and one dark red eye (he usually had the red eye covered with an eye patch). "What?" the guy asked in a very agitated voice which caused Sasuke to smirk.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't 'get lost on the road of life' this morning, Kakashi-_sensai_." Sasuke said and his only reply was the slamming of the bedroom door. Sasuke, being used to this, just shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall. When he got to the end of the hall he walked into his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal then went into the living room and sat on the couch, he retched over to the coffee table, picked up the remote and turned the television on and to his favorite channel. He groaned when he saw that Pokemon was still on. "Damn it, go off already." Sasuke growled.

"Growling at the T.V. won't make your show come one any faster little brother." a 16 year old boy with shoulder length black hair (which was in a loose ponytail) and blood red eyes said as he walked into the living room. Sasuke turned to glare at his older brother.

"Don't you ever take those out, Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking into his brother's blood red contacted eyes. Itachi snarled at Sasuke before plopping down on the couch and yawned.

"Must you always pound on Kakashi's bedroom door early in the morning?" Itachi asked trying to take the remote as Pokemon ended, "And must we always watch this stupid show in the morning?" he added as Tokyo Mew Mew came on. Sasuke gasped and hit his brother over the head with a couch pillow.

"Tokyo Mew Mew. Is. Not. Stupid!!" Sasuke said hitting his brother with every word.

"You only watch it because Naruto is one of the characters, what is his character again?" Itachi asked laughing.

"Pudding." Sasuke said, "Now shut up its starting." he added and Itachi chuckled.

----------

Sasuke rested his head on his desk and listen to the gossip that was going on a round him. "Did you hear?" a girl said to her group of friends.

"No, what?" one of her friends asked.

"I heard that Naruto was offered a job to play a part in a new anime series called Detective Conan, no one knows if he accepted it or what part he will play." The first girl said and her friends squealed. Sasuke raised his head from his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Detective Conan down on it as he made himself a note to watch that when it came on. Just then the school bell rang signaling the start of the day, the door opened and his teacher Iruka walked in. Iruka was a young man of 25 with shoulder length brown hair that was always pulled into a ponytail, he had light honey brown eyes, and a scar across his nose, he was also Kakashi's lover. Iruka smiled at every one.

"Good morning class." Iruka said and started to call roll. He wasn't even half way done when the door opened again and the head mistress hurriedly walked in and whispered something to Iruka who paled then ran out of the room followed by the head mistress. The class was confused as to why their teacher just ran out of the room, suddenly a girl cried out.

"Some one turn on the television, and to the news quick!" A boy with short black hair who was in the front row and closet to the T.V., jumped up and turned the television on and made sure the channel was on a news station. What was on the news made everyone gasp, there, on the screen, was a very bad car crash, and the paramedics were pulling out three bodies from the car. What the reporter was saying made every one pale.

"Early this morning, while on his way to one of his many jobs, 14 year voice actor Naruto Uzumaki and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and his father, Yondaime Uzumaki, were in a car crash. Paramedics say that Kushina and Yondaime died instantly. Naruto is in a more critical state and is being taken to the hospital as we speak, no one knows if he will make it through the night or not." Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that, he closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears. He was one of the thousands of people who loved the young voice actor and didn't want him to die.

----------

Iruka was scared, when Tsunade had come into the room and told him that Kushina, Yondaime, and Naruto had been in a very bad car crash and Kushina and Yondaime had died, the only thing that he could think was how Naruto was. Now he was at the hospital and the doctors are telling him that he might not make it through the night, he need someone there to cry on, he needed his Kakashi. Iruka pulled out his phone and called Kakashi, even though it was only noon and he was still teaching, he knew that Kakashi would leave school and come to his aid, he'd probable pull Itachi and Sasuke out too, so that they could help comfort him. "Hello?" came Kakashi's deep voice from the phone.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, tears falling down his face, instantly Kakashi was worried.

"What's wrong dolphin?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Kakashi, its Naruto, they say he may not make it." Iruka said as more tears fell down his face as he turned around and looking into Naruto's hospital room, and at the still form of the hospital bed.

"I'm on my way." was all Kakashi said before he hung up. Iruka nodded, more to himself then anyone since Kakashi had hung up and no one was in the hospital hallway with him, and put his phone away before he walked into Naruto's Hospital room and sat in the chair right next to the bed. Iruka gently took Naruto's small hand and held it to his cheek.

"Please make it, I can't loose you too." Iruka said.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of Be My Voice. I want you to answer a few questions, I want my story to be as interactive as a story can be. **

**1.) How long should Naruto be out for?**

**2.) Should Kakashi bring Itachi and Sasuke to the Hospital with him?**

**3.) Should Kyuubi be related to him or be his manager?  
**


	2. TTTT Must read

**Hello everyone, this is Anju, I have a very sad announcement. Nick is in the Hospital, he is in ICU and the doctors don't know if he will make it to tomorrow. I will try my best to keep you all updated, and to up date his stories. Let us pray that he makes it. TT-TT**


End file.
